Always in the Shadows
by im2cool4love
Summary: Alexis Bolton is tired of being in the shadows of her big brother Troy.Follow her story and how she was able to be in the spotlight as she deserves.Rewritten cause I wanted to...
1. Spring Musical

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Alex and other characters you haven't seen in High School Musical.

Summary: Alexis Bolton (Troy's younger sister) is tired of being in the shadows of her big brother Troy. Follow her story and how she finally was able to be in the spotlight as she deserves.

**I decided to rewrite the fic cause I re-read the whole thing and I decided it could be better. It's up to you whether you want to read it or not. It's basically the same except I changed the way i wrote it. And a few things were different. To any new readers thanks for reading. And to all the old readers thanks for reading it too.**

March 14,2006

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I can't believe I'm actually writing to you but you have been sitting inside my drawer collecting dust for the past year so I thought it was time to write to you. School was….well school. Everybody (as usual) was praising my brother. Don't get me wrong I love Troy. He's the best brother a girl could ask for but whenever he's around I'm just invisible. The only people who talks to me at school are Ryan and Sharpay Evans .Ryan's nice and cute and is an awesome singer (yes it's obvious I like him).Sharpay is very talented but can live up to her reputation as the Ice Queen (as the school population calls her) but she can be nice if she wants to be .They're probably my only friends in this school .Sigh, I wonder what it's like being in the spotlight for once._

_Later,_

_Alex_

**March 14 2006-Morning**

**Bolton Residence**

Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team and star of the Twinkle Town Winter Musical, was waiting impatiently by the car while his little sister was still getting dressed. Troy was the perfect son, he gets good grades, was a star athlete and even a talented singer. While 15 year old little sister Alexis or Alex as she liked to be called is not. Although she shines in soccer (the only sport she ever plays), she never really shined in academics, and although she has the music talent she was always too scared to show it. So she stood by and watched as Troy was adored by many of the students in the school while she was merely the little sister that everyone ignored. After what seemed hours of waiting Alex finally came out of the house. Her long dark brown hair with blue streaks was in a ponytail. She was wearing a black hoodie and baggy pants. Around her neck were back headphones. She got inside the car and ignored Troy's complaints.

"Next time can you hurry up getting dressed." Troy said to Alex who was looking out the window without any care in the world.

Troy sighed and stops talking as they're dad gets inside the car and drives them to school. Half an hour later their dad quickly dropped them off in front of the school and went to park his car in the Staff Parking Lot. Troy and Alex bumped in to a lot of students who were coming in and out of the school. One girl was running to Troy with a big smile on her face. She had long curly black hair and a beautiful smile. Troy greeted her with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey Gabs" Troy smiled to his girlfriend Gabriella Montez who smiled in return

"Hey. So are you planning to audition again?" Gabriella asks as she gave him a quick kiss on the on the cheek

"Audition for what?" Troy asks obviously confused

"For the Spring Musical" Gabriella answered

"I'm not sure Gabby. There's basketball to think about and I have to catch up on my homework. Are you auditioning?" Troy answered hesitantly

"I don't know either," Gabriella suddenly notices the girl besides Troy," Oh hey it's Max right?"

Alex frowned and gave Gabriella a small smile," It's Alex. See ya later Troy. I have to go." Alex ran as fast inside the school while Gabriella and Troy stared after her confused. While Alex was running she didn't notice that someone was right in front of her and the two soon collided. Alex stands up quickly and offers the boy a hand and she notices it's Ryan.

"I am so sorry." Alex apologizes

Ryan gave a small smile as he took her hand and he stood up.

"It's ok Lex. No harm done"

"So did you hear about the Spring Musical Auditions?" Alex asked the boy in front of her.

"No but I'm pretty sure that Sharpay will be telling me all about it." Ryan answered and as if on cue a loud voice shrieked Ryan's name. Alex and Ryan quickly ran to where they heard the voice. They soon stopped when they saw Sharpay was looking at the Spring Musical Auditions. her now short blonde hair was all over the place.

"Sharpay, how come you didn't tell me about the auditions?" Sharpay asked angrily

"Cause I didn't know" Ryan answered while Alex watched in amusement. She knew this was just the daily argument between the two siblings.

"Well we have to practice, practice, and practice. Alex is your brother and his girlfriend auditioning?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"I'm not sure." Alex answered

"Well thanks anyway. Come on Ryan we have to ask Ms.Darbus about the new musical." Sharpay grabbed her brother's arm and was dragging him into the room.

"See ya Lex" Ryan said his goodbyes before he disappeared into the crowded hallways.

"Bye" Alex said softly


	2. Spring Musical II

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing and no one in this fic except for Alex and maybe some new characters.

**Ms. Darbus's Classroom**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting beside each other talking quietly. While Sharpay and Ryan quickly entered the classroom and approached Ms.Darbus who was sitting on her desk. Sharpay came up to her with a big grin on her face.

"Hi Ms. Darbus you look lovely today" Sharpay complimented with ease as if she's been doing this for awhile now.

Ms.Darbus looked up from her desk and gave Sharpay a big smile," Why thank you Sharpay." The class got noisier and noisier by the second so Ms.Darbus stood up and shouted, "Kids please settle down"

The students stopped talking and faced Ms.Darbus who looks surprised by the obedience. Sharpay and Ryan quickly sat in a seat nearby and was listening intently to what Ms.Darbus was about to say.

"Now as you know my Spring Musical production is coming up and I would like it to be as successful as our last musical. Now the sign up sheet is right outside. For this musical we have four major parts and it would be a delight to see new faces and old ones too." Ms.Darbus announced and stared right at Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay.

The bell suddenly rings and the students quickly leaves the room. Troy and Gabriella quickly went to the sign up sheet. The two looked at each other.

"Should we do this?" Troy asks doubtfully

"Do you want to? With the basketball and my decathlon team…" Troy cut her off with a small smile and answered, "Yeah. Singing with you was amazing Gabs. And I would be an idiot if I said that I'd never do it again."

Gabriella blushed and looked away. She takes out a pen and writes both her name and Troy's. The two walk away talking busily about the song they should sing. While the two left Ryan and Sharpay quickly came to the sheet and Sharpay groaned when she saw the two names.

"Uh…they signed up." Sharpay sighed

"Relax Sharpay. Don't you remember there are four parts so it's going to be you, me, Gabriella and Troy. It's perfect." Ryan explained. He sees Alex walking through the halls and he waves her over. She walks towards them and stands beside Sharpay.

"So they signed up?" Alex asks

"Yeah" Sharpay answered

"Well why does it matter anyway? There's four parts and everyone in this School knows that you, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella are the best singers they have."

"See she agrees with me." Ryan smiles at Alex who blushes and smiles back.

"I don't get in anyway aren't you guys and my brother friends now? You even eat at the same lunch table." Alex pointed out.

"We are friends but that doesn't mean that just because were now friends with Gabriella and your brother were going to be all soft and let them take all the lead roles. It's friendly competition." Sharpay explained to her.

"If you say so. So when's the audition?" Alex asks

"Friday" Ryan answers as he reads the paper.

"So we have four days? Good we need a piano player. Our normal piano player quit I have no idea why though. Alex you can play the piano right?" Sharpay asks.

"Um…yeah" Alex answers hesitantly

"Good. Come with us to the music room were gonna practice." Sharpay walked towards the music room.

"Okay?" Alex answered confused. Ryan was right beside her and whispered, "And this is on a good day."

Alex smiles at Ryan as the two follow behind Sharpay.


	3. Kelsi's Love Life

Disclaimer: Just read the last 3 chapters.

**Cafeteria**

Meanwhile in the cafeteria was sitting with the Zeke and Chad while Gabriella was sitting with Taylor and Kelsi. Chad seesna poster for the Spring Musical and he turns around and asks Troy, "So are you trying out for the musical?"

Troy stares at him for awhile not sure what to do. He remembered some things Chad did just to prevent him from going to the callbacks. Chad notices Troy's silence and he says, "Hey cause if you are it's cool man."

Troy smiles at the support, "Yeah"

Zeke who was busy applying frosting to some cupcakes says, "That's cool man. Sharpay and Ryan are going to audition too."

"I still can't believe your dating Sharpay Evans , I mean we all hang out now and she and her brother are pretty cool but you dated her before she we started being friends with her.

"I admire her strength and confidence in everything she does. And she admires my cookies." Zeke answers

Chad rolls his eyes, "Are you sure you were born on Earth Zeke?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Anyways, Troy when's the audition?" Zeke asks

"Friday. So you guys are fine with this? No scheming or anything like that?" Troy asks

"Yeah we swear we are not gonna do anything. You're actually a pretty good singer. I expected you to be horrible." Chad anwers

"Gee, thanks." Troy answers while Zeke and Chad laughed.

**Meanwhile at the Girl's table…**

Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi were all sitting beside each other. Two of the girls were busily talking about the musical while a certain girl was stealing glances of a boy.

"So are you auditioning for the musicals again Gabby?" Taylor asks

"Yeah that's cool right?" Gabriella asked concerned

"Yeah it's cool. You rocked last time." Taylor answers

"Thanks to Kelsi" Gabriella says. Kelsi heard her name being called and she turns around in a daze," Huh…What? Oh it was nothing."

Taylor looks around the cafeteria, "So who are you staring at?"

Kelsi turned a deep shade of red, "No one I wasn't looking at anyone."

Gabriella smiles, "I think it's that new kid Jake."

Kelsi turned an even deeper shade of red (if that was possible), "No I wasn't staring at him. Really"

"Why don't you go ask him out?" Taylor asks

"Guys I don't like him and even if I did he'd never like me." Kelsi answered sadly

"Why is that? You're a great person Kels" Gabriella says

" I think he might be more interested in the shallow beautiful type." Kelsi answered

"Well your one of those, your beautiful and the good thing is your not shallow." Taylor tells Kelsi as she gives her one big push sending her straight to Jake's table.

"Um…h...hi…do you mind if I sit here?" Kelsi asked nervously as she stared at Jake's amber orbs.

"No problem. You must be Kelsi, I'm Jake" Jake answered as he moved over and she sat beside him. Kelsi stared at him in surprise, "How did you know my name?"

"Well I did a little snooping around. Your single, you play the piano, you compose songs and you love music. Is that about right?" Jake confessed

"Yeah…that's right. Why did you wanna know so much about me?" Kelsi asked confused

"Maybe because I wanted to ask you out?" Jake answered while Kelsi's eyes widened in shock.

"You did?"

"So what about it? Do you want to go with me Saturday Night at 6:00?" Jake asked

"I'd love to," Kelsi grinned, "Where?"

"How about a dinner and a movie?" Jake asks her

Kelsi smiled, "Sounds good. Do you want my number?"

Jake stood up , "Don't worry I already know."

He walks away from the table and gives her a small wave which she returns. She goes back to Taylor and Gabriella's table who tried to eavesdrop but failed miserably. The minute she walked up to them she was bombarded with questions.

"So what happened?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Does he like you?"

Kelsi smiled, "Guys one at a time."

The girls smiled as Kelsi answered each and everyone of their questions. After a few minutes the three were happily talking about Kelsi and Jake's date.


	4. Like brother, like sister

_March 15, 2006-9:00pm_

Dear Diary,

Well school as usual was boring except I just had to help Sharpay and Ryan practice their audition and callback songs. Seriously they've practiced the songs so much I can play both of the songs in the piano without the sheet of music.After Sharpay and Ryan finished practicing in the music room Troy, Gabriella, and Kelsi went inside the room to practice their songs. I stayed outside for awhile and I still can't believe how good he can sing. They're both shoo-ins for 2 of the main parts.Mom always tells us that we should bond more but Troy and I may not be Mary Kate and Ashley close but that doesn't mean that when one of us needs help in something the other one just stands by and does nothing. We help each other period .Kinda like tonight. Well anyways….

See ya,

Alex

**Bolton Residence- 7:00pm **

Alex was sitting on her bed strumming a few chords on her guitar and writing on a black notebook. She has her hair down and is wearing a small white t-shirt with black pyjamas. She turns around and puts the guitar down as she hears a knock on the door. In front of her was Troy and Alex couldn't hide her surprise to see her brother standing in front of her. He never visited her room unless it was for something important. Alex stared at Troy for awhile and asked," Hey Troy what bring you to my humble abode?"

Troy stared at her and answered hesitantly," I was wondering if you could help me practice for the auditions?"

Alex looks at him confused,"But didn't you already practice with Gabriella?"

"I called her and Kelsi to practice but they were both busy," Troy answered.

Alex smiled slightly and invited Troy in," Sure come in."

Troy steps inside and looks around," I haven't been in here for awhile."

"I know." Alex simply answered as she sat back down on her bed," Now what do you need me to do?"

"Just play the piano and you know sing Gabriella's part." Troy answered

"Sure I can do that," Alex said but she soon stopped herself and looked at Troy in surprise," Whoa wait sing? I cannot do that."

"I din't say you have to be good, you just have to sing." Troy pleaded as he walks towards his sister.

Alex thinks it over and sighs,"Fine just this once. Can you give me the sheet of music?"

Troy smiles in relief and hands her the music sheets. Alex looks them over and sits down in front of her electric piano/organ and Troy is standing right beside her.

"Okay this doesn't look too hard. Do we start with What I've Been Looking For or Breaking Free?" Alex asks

"I guess we start with What I'm Looking For since that's the song Gabriella and I will be singing for the auditions." Troy replied"Okay." Alex answered.

Alex starts to play the piano slowly and Troy starts to sing,

_"It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me"_

Troy looks at Alex as she starts to sing the song softly,

_"Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold"_

Troy looks in surprised at Alex but before he could say something Alex starts singing and he joins in.

_"But you were always right beside me  
This feelings like no other  
I want you to know_

I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone  
As good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for"

Alex ends the song softly,

_"Ohhh, ohh"_

As the song finshes Troy stares at Alex completely surprised. Alex turns around and notices the look on his face.

"What?" Alex asks a bit annoyed at her brother

"You told me you couldn't sing." Troy replied

"I can't"Alex simply answers

But Troy didn't let off the subject," But you were amazing. Why didn't you sign up for the musical?"

"Because me plus crowds of people looking at me equals me vomiting." Alex answered

Troy stares at his sister a bit more until he says, "But your voice is awesome Alex."

"Thanks Troy but I think I'll leave the singing to the professionals." 

"But..."

Alex gives Troy a deadly glare and Troy sighs, "Fine. Do what you want."

"Good now lets just finish the other song."

A few minutes later the song was finished and Alex hands Troy the music sheets back. Troy stares at her for a couple minutes and finally said," Thanks for the help Alex. You're a cool sister I'm sorry I never really saw that until today."

Alex looks at Troy in surprise until she gives him a small smile," Well like brother like sister I guess. Have a good night. Good luck on the auditions I'll be watching."

Troy leans in and gives her a quick hug and leaves the room. Alex stares at his retreating form and smiles. She goes back to her bed and grabs her notebook as a struck of inspiration hit her.


	5. A New Rival

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in these story except for Alex and Jake and maybe a few other characters I made up.

**Chapter 6**

**These Girls**

**She looks at me like I'm stupid  
She talks to me like I'm a child  
These girls don't seem to understand  
She thinks I'm set on this certain man  
But a boyfriend is not in my plan for awhile **

She says I'm lazy  
and I never do anything  
I maybe crazy  
But she never asked me

She thinks I cry for attention  
When I cry out in pain  
She says I get special treatment  
But I don't always get my way  
And before she got so jealous  
I was actually going to say

But I will never tell her  
Why I am excused  
Wager she'd be hurt  
because she never knew

**By PreciousIllusions  
**

_March 16/06_

_Dear Diary,_

_Its official Sharpay has gone nuts. She is seriously freaking out because of the auditions tomorrow. If I __wasn't her friend I would have slapped her and I think Ryan was tempted to do the same thing. Speaking __of Ryan I got a few minutes alone with him and I think he was flirting with me……I think. Seeing I have no __experience in boys whatsoever I'm not entirely sure. So anyways I hope Sharpay feels better because __she wasn't feeling very well today (aside from her brains).I also bumped into someone who I don't intend __to meet again._

_Peace,_

_Alex_

**March 16**

**East High**

Alex was walking beside Sharpay and Ryan. She was wearing her usual clothes which was a hoodie(white), baggy skater pants (black), and of course headphones around her neck. Sharpay was wearing a tight pink t-shirt and blue jeans and Ryan was surprisingly wearing a t-shirt and jeans.Alex was the first one to notice.

Alex: Hey Ry! Nice new look! You look really great!

Ryan: Thanks Lex. You don't look half bad yourself.

Alex blushes, which luckily Ryan didn't see, but Sharpay did. And Sharpay already had plans on how to get them together. Suddenly Sharpay stops walking and looks around.

Sharpay: (loudly) Oh My God!

Ryan and Alex: (simultaneously) What?

Sharpay: Tomorrows the auditions! Ryan why didn't you tell me! What am I going to wear, What color do you think my nails should look, How do you think I should wear my hair?…… (leaves Alex and Ryan while mumbling to herself)

Alex: Wow

Ryan: That's just the beginning. So Lex tell me about yourself.

Alex: (confused) What for?

Ryan: I just want to know more about you that's all

Alex: (shyly) Well I play soccer and write. I also play the electric guitar.

Ryan: You do? That's cool!

Alex: What about you? What's your passion in life?

Ryan: I like to draw and design

Alex: Really? Maybe you can design me better clothes

Ryan: (quietly) You already look great. I gotta go (touches Alex's arm softly and leaves) Talk to you later.

Alex waves and smiles happily. She didn't notice that she bumped into someone.A pretty girl with long blonde hair, she was wearing a mini (and I mean mini) skirt and she was glaring intently at Alex. _If looks __could kill I'd be twenty feet under by now_ Alex thought.

Alex: (smiles shyly) Sorry.I guess I'm naturally klutzy

The girl: (coldly) Whatever! I'm Therese you must be little miss-no-fashion-sense (eyeing Alex up and down)

Alex : (uncomfortable) Actually it's Alex or Alexis

Therese: I saw you with Ryan and all I have to say is that he's mine and if I see you talking, walking or doing anything with him then I'll make your life a living hell got it?

Alex: And how pray tell are you going to do that?

Therese: Believe me I can do it. I'm one of the most popular girls in school and whatever I say everyone will believe. So watch out little girl.

Alex stares after her.

Alex: (mumbles) If she's so popular how come I've never heard of her.

**Cafeteria**

Chad: Alex over here

Alex turns to look for the voice who called her name and her eyes landed on the table Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor were sitting in. She walks over to the table and feels someone watching her. She turns to around and sees Therese watching her from a far away table. She continues to walk over the table.

Alex: (nervously) Hey guys

Ryan: Hey

Kelsi: Hi

Alex: (sees Sharpay) Um… Sharpay are you okay you look pale.

Sharpay: Oh I'm fine (gulps) I have to go (quickly leaves)

Alex: (turns to Ryan) Is she going to be ok?

Ryan: I hope so

Troy: You don't think she'll be sick tomorrow will she?

Zeke: I hope not.I better bake her get well cookies

Gabriella: Well good luck on tomorrow Ryan

Ryan: Thanks you too

Troy: Speaking of singing did you know Alex…..

Alex:(cover his moth with her hand) is going to be there to cheer you guys on

Troy licks Alex's hand.

Alex: (wipes her hand) Ewww! You just licked my hand!

Troy: You deserved it!

Alex looks at her watch and sees the time.

Alex: I gotta go. Your going to pay for that Troy (leaves quickly)

Troy: (calls out) I love you too!

**So sorry for not updating soon enough! Spring Break was finished so I was busy with school!****What did you think of the poem if you like it go andcomment on ****PreciousIllusions poems. And if you have time check out my poems too. Now go and review ****because if you do I'll give you the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**  
**


	6. The Auditions

Disclaimer: Read the last chapters.

**Trying So Hard Not to Look Desperate, Makes I****t more Obvious by Precious Illusions**

When we passed each other on the street  
Did you turn to look at me?  
I never looked behind to see  
I'm too afraid of the answers you seek  
Too many words & emotions inside of me  
Stopping my mouth from human speech

I gave up my voice because I stutter  
Everyone you talk to makes me jealous  
Part of me thinks you're doing this on purpose  
But then I can't see beyond the surface

All I write has a little bit of you  
All I write is all of you

All I write has a little bit of you  
All I want is all of you

_March 16/06_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well the auditions are over and you could call it a gigantic success! There were some __not so good singers, some decent singers and some totally amazing singers. Oh and Sharpay __recovered from her sickness so she was able to make the auditions. Now all everyone has to do is wait for the callbacks. __Ugh I can't stand the waiting!_

_Impatiently yours,_

_Alex_

**Auditorium**

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and Alex were all sitting in the 2nd row. A couple of people were sitting on the 1st row. Ms. Darbus was standing on the stage.

Ms.Darbus: Thank you all for coming. I hope we will get to hear all the wonderful singers this school has to offer.First up is Deborah Kingsley.

A girl about Alex's age goes p the stage. She was a nit chubby and look really nervous. She started to sing and her voice sounded a lot like a frogs.

Ms.Darbus: Uh thanks you Deborah. Next up is Joshua Abram.

A boy (Troy's age) comes up the stage. He starts to sing with a very, very low voice.

Ms.Darbus: (interrupts) Thank you Joshua

8 singers later…

Ms.Darbus: Therese Kensington

Alex looks surprise. Therese goes up the stage.

Therese: It's Therese not Theresa.

Ms.Darbus: Yes thank you Therese.

Therese starts to sing very loudly and surprisingly sounded decent.

Ms.Darbus: Thank you Ms. Kensington. Next up is Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.

Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi quickly goes up the stage. Kelsi sits in front of the piano.

Ms.Darbus: Good to see you again Bolton, Montez.

Kelsi starts to play the piano and Troy starts to sing (What Im Looking For).

A few minutes later…

Ms.Darbus : Brava! Now that's what were looking for (laughs at her own joke)

Therese rolls her eyes. Troy, Kelsi and Gabriella quickly goes back to their seats.

Ms.Darbus: Next is Ryan and Sharpay Evans.

Ryan, Sharpay, and Alex quickly walks to the stage. Alex sits in front of the piano. Ryan and Sharpay takes out their personalized microphones. Alex starts to play the piano (accompanied by a stereo).Ryan starts to sing.

Ryan: Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh

Ya never see it coming suddenly it's real

Sharpay: Never even crossed my mind, no

That I would end up here tonight

Both: All things change

When you don't expect them to

No one knows

What the future's gonna do

I never even noticed that you've been there all along

Both: I can't take my eyes off you

I know you feel the same way too, yeah

I can't take my eyes off you

All it took…was one look

For a dream come true

I can't take my eyes off you

Feelings like I never knew

I can't take my eyes off you

From the start…got my heart

Yeah, you do

Can't take my eyes off you

(From the High School Musical Soundtrack)

Ms.Darbus: (enthusiastically claps her hands) Bravo! Bravo! Now this is what theatre is all about!

Sharpay: (smiles sweetly) Thank you Ms. Darbus (walks off stage with Ryan and Alex following her.)

A few more singers later…

Ms.Darbus: Ok! We had a wonderful day of auditions and I will be posting the callbacks tomorrow. Thank You!

All the people in the room quickly leaves except for Alex._ Might as well practice the piano _Alex thought Alex starts to play the piano and then starts to sing one of the songs in the Spring Musical.

Alex:Once a lass

Met a lad

You're a genltle on said she

In my heart

I'd be glad

If you loved me for me

You say your love is true

And I hope that it will be

I'd be sure If I knew

That you loved me for me…

Meanwhile outside the room…

The gang are walking through the halls.Sharpay stopped and turned to Ryan.

Sharpay: I forgot my purse. You guys go ahead without me.

She quickly walks back to the auditorium. She walks inside and hears a piano playing and a voice singing. She notices that it 's Alex singing.

Could I be the one you're seeking

Will I be the one you choose

Can you tell my heart is speaking

My eyes will give you clues

What you see may be deceiving

Truth lies underneath the skin

Hope will blossom by believing

The heart that lies within

I'll be yours

Together we shall always be as one

If you love me for me

Who can say where we'll go

Who can promise what will be

But I'll stay by your side

If you love me for me

If you love me for me

_I didn't know she could sing that good _Sharpay thought. Alex finishes the song and quickly leaves backstage.Sharpay quickly goes to get her purse then quickly leaves.

_**So what did you think? Sorry to keep you waiting I have a huge Science Project for school and I didn't have time to type the story up. I have the next 2 chapters written and I hope I can type it up soon. The song If you love me for me (the one Alex was singing) was from Princess and the Pauper in Barbie. That is the new Spring Musical in East High The Princess and the Pauper. Give me tons of reviews!**_


	7. The Callbacks

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Clones by Shea **

**The world is full of clones  
each and every one the same  
a certain way to look  
a certain way to act  
a certain way to feel  
they tear at our emotions, until there is none left for our self  
they make us feel like an empty, worthless toy, waiting to be fueled with its own batteries  
the world can be surrounding us,  
and some of us could still feel alone.  
im not like anyone else,  
i've looked past the nails, hair, and the "perfect ness".  
is this why i feel alone?  
noone deserves that.  
i've lost close friends,  
boyfriends,  
because of my always 'alone 'feeling.  
we cant control the way everyone puts our hope down, they throw it in our faces like its nothing but dirt.  
Well let me tell you something.  
the people who care so much to not respect or appreciate someone's originality, you killed many.  
people have taken there lives because of the ridiculous gossip, and the ridiculous ****rumors, and the absolutely absurd taunting.  
the feeling of not being "perfect" killed many, and is killing as we speak.**

_March 17/06_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well callbacks were posted today and honestly it wasn't a total surprise. Therese was one of the people who got c__alled for call backs and as much at annoys me she is a pretty decent singer. Anyways Sharpay and Ryan made it and __of course my brother and Gabriella. Therese totally wants to sing with Ryan in the play. Why do I have to be a chicken?__If I had enough guts I could've auditioned! Practically the whole school will be watching the call backs because since they __saw the call backs last time it pretty much became popular. So the auditorium will probably be full for the call backs. __Oh and did I mention that I have my soccer team is playing North High for the championships. Sadly Therese will be there __because she's a cheerleader (_not sure if they have cheerleaders in soccer but in East High they do).

_Unfortunately yours,_

_Alex_

East High

10-20 people was surrounding a wall to take a look at the callback sheet. Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Alex and Therese were some of these people. Posted on the wall was….

**Callbacks**

**Role of Erika**

**Sharpay Evans-5:00(singing with Ryan Evans)**

**Therese Kensington-4:30**

**Role of Annaliese**

**Gabriella Montez-4:50 (singing with Troy Bolton)**

**Daniella Michael-4:10**

**Role of Julian**

**Troy Bolton-4:50**

**Steven Carlson-4:40**

**Role of Dominique**

**Ryan Evans-5:00**

**Mark Turner-4:20**

Therese: (flirtily) Great work Ryan! You were amazing in the auditions. We should sing together sometime.

Ryan: (uncomfortable) Um…Yeah sure

Therese: Well see ya later Ryan (winks and leaves)

Sharpay: C'mon Ryan we have a lot of practicing to do. Alex are you coming or not?

Alex: (sighs) I'll catch up! Congrats you guys. I knew you'd make it!

Gabriella: Thanks

Troy: You better! See ya later (leaves with Gabriella)

Therese suddenly appears and glares at Alex.

Therese: (angrily) Didn't I tell you to stay away from Ryan?

Alex: Ryan and me are just friends.

Therese: You better be because me and Ryan are going to be the ones singing together in that play. Not him and his snobby sister .

She leaves angrily. _Girl got some problems _Alex thought

Hallway

After Sharpay and Ryan had finished practicing Sharpay and Alex were walking through the halls together.

Sharpay: So when are you gonna ask my brother out?

Alex: (startled) What?

Sharpay: You know ask him on a date? It's kinda obvious you like him maybe not to him but to everyone else. Anyways I'm sure he likes you to,

Alex: (delighted) Really?

Sharpay: Duh! I'm his sister!

Alex: (smiles happily) Thanks! I have to go!

Sharpay: For what?

Alex: Soccer practice! See ya later!

Soccer Field

Alex is wearing her soccer uniform which is a small red t-shirt with a the word Wildcats and a small picture of a wildcat in the upper left side. She is wearing red shorts and has her hair up in a ponytail. Alex is standing in the middle of the waiting for her teammate (in front of her) to kick the ball. Suddenly Therese and a few other girls walks to the soccer field wearing their cheerleader uniform (**use your imagination**).They walk towards Alex.

Therese: Hey Alex nice uniform. How do you like ours?

Alex: It looks nice on you.

Therese: Thanks can't say the same thing about you though.

The other girls laugh hysterically.

Therese: Well see ya later (flips her hair and walks away with the "clones" following her).

Alex: (mumbles and does a mock cheer) Go Therese Go!

A soccer ball flies straight at her and she catches it easily. She kicks it back.

Girl: (squeaks) Sorry!

Alex: Nice kick! We are so winning the championships on the 20th! C'mon 5 laps around the field!.

She starts to run and other girls follow her.

Cafeteria

Alex, Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Zeke, Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor were all sitting in one table.

Alex: Hey you guys are coming to my game on Monday right?

Troy: You mean your soccer game?

Alex: Yeah!

Troy: Sure we'll come. Right guys

Everyone nods his or her head.

Zeke: I'll bake you some good luck cookies.

Alex: (smiles) Thanks but you don't have to

Sharpay: You have to say yes Alex. Zeke's cookies are the best!

Alex :Ok if you insist.

Taylor: Hey Kelsi I hear you have a date tomorrow?

Kelsi: (blushes) Um…Yeah

Sharpay: So where are you and Jason going?

Kelsi: To the movies, then dinner.

Taylor: You have to tell us everything after.

Sharpay: Yeah lets have a sleepover tomorrow night.

Gabriella: That's a great idea

Sharpay: Ok! My house?

Kelsi: If you want! Don't you have to ask permission first?

Sharpay: Nah! Mom and Dad are never home.

Gabriell: Oh ok tomorrow then

Sharpay: Yeah tomorrow.

Alex sadly looks down on her lunch and quietly eats.

Sharpay: You're coming too right Alex?

Alex: (smiles a little) If you want me too

Sharpay: Duh! Of course I want you too

Zeke, Troy, Ryan, and Chad groans.

Troy: Lets get out of here

Chad: Yeah lets

Ryan: Im with you

Zeke: Definitely

The girls: (annoyed) What?

The boys laugh soundly.

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Here's another chapter for all you readers out there!**__**The next chapter will be hopefully be posted by next week. Give me tons and tons of reviews!The poem on the top is from **_


	8. The Sleepover

Disclaimer: Not mine

**True Best Friends **

**By dani**

**Like a needle in a haystack,  
true friends are hard to find.  
That's why I'm so thankful that I can call you mine.  
Whenever I need a shoulder you're there to catch my tears.  
You've kept my many secrets,  
throughout the past four years.  
You've been there through my afflictions;  
you've witnessed my defeats.  
I'll remember all the good times,  
and pray the bad ones don't repeat.  
With you my heart is honest,  
but there's one thing I never told you.  
Thank you for everything you've done  
There's no one else like you.  
No one that could ever be a  
true "best" friend like you!**

_Dear diary, _

_Well the sleepover was amazing! It was my first sleepover and Sharpay did not disappoint us. I'm not writing a lot __since everyone else is asleep and I don't want to wake them up. I just wanted to record this wonderful day.__I g2g feeling really sleepy right now…_

_Night,_

_Alex_

**Sharpay's House**

Alex was coming out of a car. As usual she was wearing her clothes. She was carrying a big backpack and is holding her sleeping bag around her arm. She looks around the house _Whoa _Alex thought _this isn't a house it's a castle._

Mr. Bolton: Have fun

Alex: I will

The car leaves and Alex walks towards the front door and hesitantly knocks. The door opens showing an old man wearing a tuxedo.

Old man: (with a British accent) Good evening. You must be Miss Bolton are you not?

Alex: Um..yeah

Old man: My name is Albert. Miss Evans and the others are waiting for you. Follow me.

Albert is walking upstairs with Alex right behind him. They stop at a room.

Albert: This is Ms. Evan's room (knocks)

The door opens showing Sharpay and the others.

Sharpay: Hey Alex come in! Thanks Albert we'll call if we need you.

Albert nods, closes the door, and leaves.

Sharpay: Oh and don't worry Ryan's not here so were all alone for the night aside from Albert and the help of course.

Taylor: So where is he?

Sharpay: He's staying at our dad's house.

Kelsi: (incredulous) You mean this is only one of your houses.

Sharpay shots her a look as if to tell her "No duh!"

Sharpay: By the way Alex you can put your bag and sleeping bag over there (points to a closet).And you can go change in the bathroom.

Alex: Ok thanks.

A few minutes later Alex comes out wearing black pajamas and a black tank top.

Sharpay: Geez Alex are you headed to a funeral?

Alex: (confused) What?

Sharpay: Never mind we'll take care of this later. What do you guys want to do first?

Gabriella: How about a movie?

Sharpay: Which one?

Kelsi: Do you have She's The Man? I hear it hilarious.

Sharpay: Yeah c'mon

Alex: Where are we going?

Sharpay: To the movie room.

Alex, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella all glance at each other, then gave a small shrug. They follow Sharpay to a big room.Inside was a giant movie screen, in front are leather chairs and on the sides there was a mini store with a popcorn maker, candy, chocolate, and sodas.

Taylor: (hurriedly sits in of the chair) Awesome!

The girls start to grab the snacks they wanted and quickly chose a chair to sit in. An hour and so later…

Gabriella: That was an awesome movie!

Kelsi and Taylor: I totally agree!

Alex: Yeah!

Sharpay: So what now? You guys want to go to the Jacuzzi?

Kelsi: But we didn't bring any bathing suits.

Sharpay: That's fine I have tons of new ones that I never even wore yet. You guys can have it.

Taylor: You mean borrow right?

Sharpay: No I mean have

Alex: (hesitantly) I don't know

Sharpay: It's fine you can choose any one you want

She quickly goes to another room and inside there was tons of bathing suits.

Sharpay: Pick any one you want. And the bathroom is right over there (points to a door).

40 min. later…

The girls are all wearing the same style of bikin.A certain colour with a certain flower on the sides. Kelsi is wearing a blue bikini with white orchids on the side Sharpay is wearing a purple bikini with white lily's. Gabriella is wearing a green bikini with white lily pads. Taylor is wearing a red bikini with white roses. And Alex is wearing a black bikini with white cherry blossoms. They were all covering themselves with a silk robe that has the same colour as their bikinis.

Taylor: So can we really keep this?

Sharpay: Yeah. Come on lets go.

She walks rapidly to another room. Inside was a gigantic Jacuzzi. Each of the girls take off their robes and slowly goes inside the Jacuzzi.

Kelsi: This feels awesome.

Alex: Yeah. You didn't need to do this Sharpay.

Sharpay: It's totally fine. So Kelsi how was your date with Jason?

Kelsi: (blushes) It was good.

Taylor: So what'd you guys do?

Kelsi: Well… we watched a movie then went to a restaurant and ate dinner. After that he dropped me off.

Gabriella: And…

Kelsi: He told me that he had a great time and that we should go out again. I nodded and he kissed me..

Sharpay: (interrupts) What?

Kelsi: on the cheek

The girls giggle.

Sharpay: Oh. So do you like him?

Kelsi: (blushes) Yeah I guess.

Taylor: That's great.

20 min. later

Taylor: We better get out before we get all pruny like a pickle.

Alex: I agree

They all get out and put their robes on. Sharpay opens the door on the other side and inside wee 5 massagers.

Alex: What's this Sharpay?

Sharpay: Well I thought we needed to get massaged before we do what were going to do next.

Kelsi: Which is?

Sharpay: You'll find out soon. Take off your robes.

They all take their robes off and each one lies down in one of the massaging tables.

30 min. later

Gabriella: That was amazing

Kelsi: Yeah

Sharpay: That's just the beginning. C'mon! (goes to another room)

The room is full of clothes.

Sharpay: This is all for you.

Kelsi: (puzzled) What?

Sharpay: The clothes. Choose any of your favorites.Taylor: But isn't this yours?

Sharpay: No my clothes are in a whole other room.

They all stare incredously at her.

Sharpay: What c'mon hurry up!Take your pick

Gabriella: (comes out of her daze) How many?

Sharpay: As many as you want

Each girls start to look at a few clothes. After 2 hours of "shopping" this is what they got.

Taylor-3 pairs of jeans, 2 tank tops, 2 jackets, 2 pairs of shoes, and 2 bikinis.

Gabriella-2 pairs of jeans, 2 t-shirts, 1 tank top, and 2 bikinis

Kelsi-1 pair of jeans, 4 t-shirts, 2 bikinis

Alex-4 pairs of jeans,4 tank tops, 2 t-shirts, 2 pairs of shoes, 2 bikinis and 4 jackets.(mostly Sharpay's choice)

Sharpay: Great! Now that your all done, go change back to your pajamas and let's go back to my room.

**Sharpay's Room**

Alex: You know you didn't have to do any of this.

Sharpay: It's fine I had fun. So when are you going to ask my brother out?

Alex: (taken back) What?

Gabriella: You like Ryan?

Alex: Of course as a friend.

Sharpay: C'mon Alex you can trust as.

Alex: (uncertainly) Maybe a little.

Taylor: Good. You need someone for you. I have Chad, Gabs has Troy, Kels has Jake, and Sharps here has Zeke.

Alex: I don't even know if Ryan likes me or not.

Sharpay: There was one way to make sure

Alex: What's that?

Sharpay: (holds up tweezers) A complete makeover

Alex: No way! I want Ryan to like me for me not for how I look.

Sharpay: Fine no over the top makeover. Maybe just a little blush and gloss, and of course a whole new wardrobe.

Alex: But..

Sharpay: (puppy dog's eyes) Please?

Alex: (sighs in defeat) Fine but once you do anything with that tweezers of yours..

Sharpay: All right lets get started!

1 hr. and 30 min. later

Alex comes out of the bathroom. Her hair is wavy but still has her blue streaks. She's wearing lipgloss and a necklace with a

treble clef as a pendant. She was wearing a blue tanktop and a up-to-the-knees white skirt.

Kelsi: You look great!

Alex: (uncomfortable) Can I please change?

Sharpay: Fine but promise me you'll at least wear something that's not a hoodie or baggy pants once a week.

Alex: But..

Sharpay: Do you want to make it for a whole week?

Alex: Ok (goes inside the bathroom and changes)

Sharpay: By the way you can have the outfit!

Alex: (from inside the bathroom) K thanks!

Alex comes out fully changed back into her pajamas. Someone knocks. Sharpay opens the door to reveal Albert standing

At the door.

Albert: Terribly sorry ladies but it's time to go to sleep.

Sharpay: But…

Albert: Miss Evans it is 2:00 in the morning. You need sleep.

Sharpay: (sighs) Ok. C'mon guys.

Albert leaves and the girl's takes their sleeping bags and prepares to go to sleep. Sharpay turns off the lights.

Sharpay: Night Guys.

All: Night!

**How was it? Horrible? Great? I am so sorry for the very, very, very long wait. Blame school! Im graduating in a few weeks and Im loaded with homework and tests. So was this long enough for you? This was kinda an apology chapter. So what do you say do you forgive me?**


	9. Soccer Practice

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.

**Passionating Soccer **

**By Jessie**

**Feeling my heart pound,  
Every time I hit the ground,  
Running harder every time,  
That damn ball is mine,  
The net seems farther then ever,  
Allowing myself to become better,**

**Thoughts leaving my head,  
Every word that was said,  
Replacing sorrow with concentration,  
Making your heart pump with exhilaration,  
Hearing the irregularity in your voice,  
Giving you no other choice,  
Should I pivot left or right?  
Kicking with all your might!**

**Putting any frustration from the past,  
Having a complete and absolute blast,  
Cheering at last with that smile so dear,  
Remembering the joy when you were near.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Practice, practice, and practice! Championships are tomorrow and Coach has been pushing us hard.But it'll be worth it if__we win the championships._

_Wish me luck,_

_Alex (Soccer Star)_

**Morning-6:00 am **

**East High Soccer Field**

About 12 girls were walking lazily towards the field. Alex was one of them. The girls were all wearing their uniforms and hair was up in a ponytail. A large lady was standing in the middle of the field carrying a bag of soccer balls.

Woman: Hurry up! Do you want to win the championships or not!

The girls groan but rapidly run to the middle of the field.

1st girl: (whines) Coach Mason why do we have to practice at 6:00 in the morning?

Coach Mason: Because Maggie I do not want to lose.

2nd girl: Is this because of your feud with Coach Bolton.

Coach Mason: What feud?

2nd girl: (nervously) Well people have been kind of saying that you were jealous of Mr. Bolton because in high school he was really popular and was good at all the sports.While you and your soccer team didn't win as much trophies.So you guys are kinda competing. You know which team wins the most trophies is the best coach around, that kind of thing.

Coach Mason: (crossly) Well Jessica, don't believe everything you hear. Now Alex…

Alex: Yeah Coach

Coach Mason: Since you're the team captain you start the drill.

Alex: K! Come on girls line up!

The girls all line up behind Alex. Alex goes to the goal and stands in front of it.

Alex: (shouts) One kick then go back to the line.

30 min. later

Alex: Great work!

2nd girl: Yeah for you! You blocked practically everything. Why aren't you the goalie?

Alex: Because Jessica is a much better one. And I just took her place so she can practice her kicking more. We all have to learn different skills.

Coach Mason: (yells) Stop yakking girls! All of you run 20 laps around the field!

All the girls groan and starts to run.

20 laps later

The girls are panting heavily. They all lie in the grass.

Alex: Coach can you give us 5?

2nd girl: (screams) 5? 5? How about 2 days!

Coach M: Stop whining Jessica. I'll give you 5 minutes then back to the drill.

Maggie: So captain do you think were gonna win?

Alex: (stands up and looks at all the girls) Definitely!

**So this was a very short chapter but to make it up to you here is a preview of the next upcoming chapter.**

**Preview:**

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry about the tears on the page Im just having a lousy day. I just don't want to talk about it right now._

_Alex_

**So what do you think happened. For a hint it has something to do with Ryan. Thanks for the reviews by the way you guys rock!The next chapter might be out as soon as tomorrow! Give me lots of reviews!**


	10. This is how a heartbreaks

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be mine. Isn't that sad : (

**As the Tears Fall **

**By Christina**

**Sometimes we wish  
We could just forget  
That anything happened  
That we ever met**

**Sometimes we hope  
Things wouldn't change  
That all this would last  
And feelings wouldn't rearrange**

**Sometimes we want  
Those people back  
Who helped us in times  
Where happiness lacked**

**Sometimes we cry  
For these memories to go  
To never come back  
And be a no show**

**Sometimes we fear  
That the scars will stay  
Because deep down we know  
They'll never really go away**

**Sometimes we wish  
That this wasn't real  
And all these emotions  
We didn't have to feel**

**Sometimes we hope  
That it won't hurt so much  
Just to have lost  
Those few people's touch**

**Sometimes we fear  
That we'll always fall down  
That these tears won't stop  
And inside we'll always have a frown**

**Sometimes we want  
To move on and lose the regret  
Sometimes we cry  
For things that we won't ever get**

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry about the tears on the page Im just having a lousy day. I don't want to talk about it right now._

_Alex_

**East High Soccer Field**

Sharpay, Troy, Zeke, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jake were all sitting on the sidelines. Alex was wearing her soccer uniform and was running towards Troy.

Alex: Hey Troy is mom and dad here yet?

Troy: Not yet probably traffic.

Alex: Ok thanks save a seat for them when they come

Troy: Sure. Good Luck!

Therese comes out wearing her cheerleading uniforms with 5 other girls. They start doing a cheer.

Therese and others: Wildcats everywhere

Wave your hands up in the air

That's the way we do it

Let's get to it

C'mon everyone!

People in the crowd were cheering too.

"Go North High"

"East High Rocks"

"North High Sucks, East High Rocks"

Suddenly the referee blows his whistle and the game begins….

North High has the ball. Alex quickly runs for the ball. She manages to steal the ball and she passes to Maggie. Maggie runs to North High's goal. She sees no way to kick the ball because there are 3 players surrounding her. She sees an open pass and kicks the ball to Alex. Alex kicks the ball strongly and scores a goal.

20 min. later

**North High –20**

**East High-20**

Cathy has the ball and goes straight to the goal, kicks the ball but the goalie blocks it. Alex runs towards the goal, kicks the ball and scores a goal.

**North High- 20**

**East High- 22**

Maggie: We Won!

The referee goes up to the team and hands Coach Mason a huge trophy with a golden soccer ball on top.

Referee: Now for the Most Valuable Player Award (**_not sure if there is one in soccer_**) the winner is Alexis Blolton.

The gang cheers wildly.

"Go Alex"

"Great Game"

"Who's Alex?"

"Is she related to Troy Bolton? He is so hot!"

Alex goes to get her award and sees her friends. She searches the sidelines for her parents but doesn't see them.

Alex: Um…thanks but I couldn't have done it without my team, my parents and especially my friends, and everyone at school who were really supportive.

After her small speech Alex quickly runs up to Troy.

Alex: (excited and happy) Hey Troy! Where are mom and dad?

Troy: (uneasily) Um…they didn't come

Alex: But it was on their calendars. I told them every single day of the week. How could they have forgotten?

Troy: I don't know Alex. But Im sure if we ask them when we get home they'll have a good explanation.

Alex: (miserably) Ok. Where is everyone?

Troy: Everyone's outside waiting for you except for Ryan. Can you go look for him? We'll meet you at the front of the school.

Alex: Sure

Alex searches for Ryan. She sees a glimpse of him and swiftly goes up to him.

Alex: Ryan there you are. Everyone's outside waiti…

Alex suddenly stops because in front of Ryan was Therese and they were kissing (unknown to her Ryan was trying to pull away). A few seconds later Therese stops and pulls away.

Therese: (smirking) Oh hey Alex. Great game by the way.

Alex: (shaking) T…Th…Thanks.

Ryan: (uncomfortably) Yeah great game Alex! Let's go, everyone's probably waiting for us!

Therese: Love the outfit!

Ryan and Alex slowly walks away.

Alex: (disappointedly) So you and Therese?

Ryan: (unsure) Yeah I guess. She seems really nice and seems to like me a lot.

Alex: (sadly) That's great! You guys look cute together.

Ryan: We do? I guess. So what do you think she'll want to do on a date?

Alex: (on the verge of tears) Ryan I can't read her mind. If you want to take her out be yourself Im sure she'll love it.

Ryan: I guess your right. You're a great friend. Come on! (sees the gang and runs up to them)

Alex: (mumbles to herself) Yeah a good friend. That's all I'll ever be (runs to catch up to Ryan).

Sharpay waves her to run faster.

Sharpay: Hey there you are. C'mon where do you want to go and celebrate? Pick anyplace.

Alex: (quietly) I actually want to go home. Im kinda tired from all that running. If that's okay with you. You guys can go without me. Maybe next time.

Troy: I'll go home with you.

Alex: You don't have to…

Troy: (interrupts) We can celebrate anytime. Right guys?

Taylor: Yeah go rest.

Troy: Let's go.

Bolton Residence 

Alex: If you need me I'll be at my room (goes up to her room).

Troy: (follows her) Are you okay?

Alex: (opens the door to her room) Im fine Troy. Just tired.

Troy: (goes inside) C'mon…

Alex: (furiously) Fine okay! Today was suppose to be a great day! Mom and Dad will finally see me, and everyone will know me as me not just Troy Bolton's little sister! And for once maybe I could actually get the guy! But mom and dad never came, and everyone didn't care who I was. And apparently Ryan is going out with Therese (she bursts into tears).Everything is falling apart!

Troy: (shocked and confused) Tha…that's no true. Mom and Dad love you.

Alex: (snorted) Look around you Troy! All those trophies on the shelf are all yours. All the tests posted on the fridge are all yours. I'm pretty sure if you countall those pictures on the shelves are mostly your pictures. Im always the second best! It's okay if I'm not the best Troy but I want to be treated as an equal, not just a shadow.

Troy: (quietly) Im sorry that I never saw it.

Alex: (quietly) It's not your fault

Troy: (softly) I love you Alex you know that right.

Alex: (smiles through her tears) Yeah I always did.

Troy hugs Alex. He leave and softly closes the door. Alex lies down her bed, with a pillow over her face so that Troy couldn't hear her crying.

**What do you think?Too sad? Anyways thanks for all the reviews in the last two chapters. Leave me reviews!** **You guys are great! Thanks so much! Much love! **


	11. A New Start

Disclaimer: It's all mine! Bwa ha ha ha! Sorry just kidding. Sadly it's not mine 

**My Butterflies **

**By Broken Hearted**

**I get butterflies  
Whenever you're around  
And when you pass by  
It's hard to make a sound**

**I get that special feeling  
When I'm around you  
I could've sworn these feelings  
that you felt them, too**

**But I was wrong  
Because you love another  
A girl I once knew..  
We'll never be together **

**I guess I'm just not right  
I'm not the girl of your dreams  
And I never will be  
Or that's how it seems**

**When I see you with her  
The butterflies go away  
And I'm left heart broken  
Each and every day**

_Dear diary, _

_Sorry for the rather vague entry yesterday but I'm pretty sure you've heard about it already since practically everyone at __school knows about it. Yeah you guessed right, Ryan Evans the co-president of the drama club, brother of Sharpay Evans __otherwise known as Ice Queen, and an all together really sweet guy is going out with Therese Kensington , cheerleader __captain, hater of nerds, and an overall fake. Sorry I guess Im just really frustrated with myself, if I had just taken__Sharpay's advice and asked the guy out I wouldn't be in this predicament. I mean I've liked the guy since 5th grade and __I'm in 10th Grade already. I've liked him for 5 years. I guess it's my fault for not asking him out or telling him how I feel __during the last years. I want to tell him about how I feel but he seems so happy I just couldn't crush his happiness. __Speaking of crushing someone's happiness my so- called parents told me why they couldn't make it and I'm pretty sure you __can tell that I'm wasn't exactly jumping for joy at what they said. K so here it is "Honey we are so sorry. We forgot and __even if we remembered we would've been too late to come. I'm sorry it's just a game we'll come to the next one. We're sorry." So that's pretty much everything they said. And I've heard the same thing over and over again, from a soccer game or a piano recital they always miss it. But every time Troy has a game they drop everything and come to watch But I know it's not Troy's fault. So I guess that's my "little" rant for the day. Sorry for boring you._

_Alex _

**East High Hallways**

These were some of the hushed whispers heard from East High's student body:

"Did you know that Ryan Evans is dating Therese?"

"He is? Well he can totally do better than that."

"What do you mean? There is like mega-popular"

"More like mega-b"

These were some of the conversations heard in the East High hallways as they took a glance at the two new couple. There were different reactions, some shocked and appalled, some disappointed (especially the guys), some disagreed, some didn't care and one was brokenhearted. Ryan Evans and his apparently new girlfriend Therese Kensington were walking where the new "it" couple and Therese could not be any more delighted. While they were walking through the halls some stared at Ryan' s hand around Therese's shoulders.

Ryan: So do you want to do anything after school?

Therese: (not listening) Huh? What? Oh after school um… I actually have to go somewhere.

Ryan: (disappointed) Oh maybe tomorrow?

Therese: (distracted) Huh? Yeah sure.. tomorrow. Can you believe how popular we are I mean this is amazing.

While Therese was babbling incoherently about her new mega popularity Alex was walking through the halls looking quite differently than usual. Her usually baggy pants were replaced with a long flowing white skirt, and her typically black hoodie was replaced with a light blue satin tank top which brought out Alex's eyes. Her hair was amazingly not in a messy pony tail but was wavy. Everyone stared at her looking surprised. Some took a long hard stare trying to figure out who she was but when she saw Therese and Ryan together she turned the other way as fast as she could unfortunately Ryan already saw her and was waving for her to come over. She sighed at turned towards Therese and Ryan's direction.

Ryan: Hey

Alex: Hey you guys

Ryan: (stares at her ) You look um… different

Alex: Um…thanks your sister forced me into it

Ryan: You look great

Alex: (quietly) Thanks

Therese: (joins in) Yeah I agree with Ryan. You look totally great where did you get the outfit, in the Lost and Found?

Ryan: (frustrated) Therese…

Therese: Ryan I was just joking. Alex can take a joke right Ali?

Alex: (feeling very uncomfortable) Yeah of course. It's great to see you guys but I'm going to be late for my next class. So I have to go. Congrats by the way !

Alex ran so fast she didn't look where she was and soon collided **(_she does that a lot doesn't she?)_**with Sharpay. Both dropped their books and belongings.

Alex: (kneels down and gathers the books) I am so sorry Sharpay. I didn't mean to.

She looks up and her eyes and nose are red. She hands the books back to Sharpay.

Sharpay: (takes the books) It's fine Alex (sees her face) Are you okay?

Alex: Huh? Yeah it's not that bad

Sharpay: I meant the Ryan not us bumping into each other.

Alex: Oh…I'm okay. I'll get over it.

Sharpay: You expect me to fall for that Lex. You've liked the guy for five years I don't think you can get over that that easily.

Alex: I'll get over it Sharpay.

Sharpay: If you say so Lex. See ya at lunch.

Alex: Bye

They both leave.

**East High Cafeteria**

**Girls Table**

In one corner of the cafeteria the girls (Alex, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor) were sitting in one big table.

Gabriella: Are you sure your okay?

Alex: (annoyed) For the last time I'm okay.

Sharpay: Are you sure?

Alex gave everyone an evil glare that even made Sharpay back down.

Taylor: Well I don't know why Ryan is even with that Therese girl. She seems really mean.

Kelsi: Yeah

Sharpay: Well she is. Ryan is just so caught up in dating her he ignores who she really is.

**Boys Table**

Troy, Chad, Jake, and Zeke were sitting in the table in the back of the girls (Ryan is sitting with Therese).

Troy keeps on glancing at Alex's back.

Chad: Dude quit staring at your sister. Anyways why are you staring at your sister?

Troy: (whispers) I just found out that Alex likes Ryan and I mean likes him a lot.

Zeke: But isn't Ryan dating the Therese girl.

Troy: Yeah

Jake: Get it Zeke?

Zeke: (thinks it over) Oh…yeah

Jake: I don't get it can't Ryan see that that Therese girl is a total snob.

Chad: Yeah none around here likes her. She's even worse than Sharpay.

Zeke: Too bad Ryan really liked Alex. They would've made a cute couple

The boys stares at Zeke.

Zeke: What?

Troy: How do you know all this?

Zeke: I'm dating his sister.

Chad: Oh yeah. Dude I just your sister looks good

Troy: What do you mean?

Jake: Well I think what Chad means is that your sister looks great.

Troy glares at him.

Jake: Calm down Troy. I'm just saying your sister looks way different than usual. It looks good on her. And I don't like her like that remember I'm dating Kelsi.

Chad: Yeah dude. Since when did you start being the overprotective brother.

Troy: Since guys started noticing my sister (turns around and sees guys looking at his sister).

**Therese and Ryan's Table**

Therese and Ryan were sitting in one table by themselves.

Ryan: How about you join the girls table…you know get to know them a little.

Therese: Don't think so. (Pouts) Don't you like spending time with me?

Ryan: (exasperatedly sighs) Never mind. Therese we can stay here.

Therese smiles and kisses Ryan on the cheek while Ryan looks towards at the girls table.

_**Sorry for the way late update. Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are great! Hope you enjoyed the**__**.Hoped you like the new chapter and review to get more chapters. Since it's near summer I'll be updating way sooner. C'mon press the **__**little blue button that says go. Plz!**_


	12. A Dance?

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine.

_March 23, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Another day in my pathetic and miserable life. I keep seeing Ryan and Therese together holding hands, kissing, hugging. It makes me want to throw up. And yes I sound bitter and jealous and I am. Ryan has been spending every single moment_ _with her I never get to see him anymore. Oh and the callbacks were postponed for some reason. It was very weird now the __callbacks is going to be held at March 28, 2006. And the big surprise is that there's a dance right after the callbacks and it's __supposed to be formal so just dresses. And since the person that I wanted to go with is taken I am officially hopeless, and __dateless._

_Your resident loser,_

_Alex_

**March 23, 2006**

**East High Hallway**

**_Spring Formal_**

**_March 27,2006_**

**_7:30-9:30_**

**_Please wear formal attire_**

**_Dresses or tux, no jeans/t-shirts_**

_**Tickets on sale tomorrow! $2 a ticket**_

This was posted on the bulletin board. Sharpay and Alex were reading the announcement, along with other girls. Sharpay was wearing a blue tank top with a matching skirt. She was wearing high heels. Alex was wearing her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top with jeans and blue sneakers.

Sharpay: So Spring Formal?

Alex: Yeah…So?

Sharpay: C'mon aren't you excited?

Alex: (rolls her eyes) I would be if I had someone to go with.

Sharpay: C'mon Alex your hidden beauty has come out because I gave you that wonderful makeover. Guys are drooling.

Alex: Are you hallucinating?

Sharpay: Just look (she points to a muscular boy walking straight to them. He was wearing a football uniform and was carrying his helmet on his right arm.)

Alex: John Hastings? The football captain? What does that have to do with the dance?

Sharpay: Just wait

John was walking towards them with a big grin directed towards Alex.

John: (deep voice) Hey Alexis Bolton right?

Alex: (nervously) Um…yeah

John: So are you going to the dance?

Alex: Yeah I guess

John: Cool we can go together

Alex: Sorry but no thanks

John: Great. I'll pick you up at….

Alex: (puzzled) I said no

John: (surprised) You did? Nobody has ever said no to me before.

Alex: (amused) Well there's a first time for everything right?

John: (confused) Yeah sure. I should leave (slowly walks away)

Alex: (shouts after him) You should get your hearing tested.

Sharpay tries to hold in her laugh but was unsuccessful. She bursts out laughing Alex soon joined her.

Alex: (calms down) What was that all about?

Sharpay: I have no idea but it was funny. Why did you say no?

Alex: Because…the dude is like the hulk. He's too buff if you know what I mean

Sharpay: (knowing there was something else behind the story) And?

Alex: (unconvincingly lies) And nothing. End of story.

Sharpay: (sighs) Ok but you just wait Alex. I'll make you go to the dance with someone.

Alex: (snorts) In your dreams Sharpay

Sharpay: Whatever Alex.

Alex: (changes the subject) So are you ready for the callbacks?

Sharpay: Didn't you hear callbacks have been postponed until Monday.

Alex: What? How come I didn't know about this?

Sharpay: Because I overheard Ms. Darbus tell the principal. She's going to announce it later.

Alex: Wait did you say Monday? That's the day of the dance

Sharpay: Yes. Apparently the dance is right after the callbacks.

Alex: Why didi they postpone it?

Sharpay: (rolls her eyes) Some major event. Some type of teachers gathering for all the schools. Like that's more important than callbacks.

Alex: (grins) Yeah our education can be put on hold for awhile. Music comes first.

Ryan and Therese are walking towards them.

Sharpay: (whispers)Here they come.

Alex: (takes a deep breath) I can do this. Hey Ryan. Hey Therese

Ryan: Hey Alex

Therese: Hey yourself Alex

Suddenly the P.A. comes on and Ms. Darbus's voice could be heard loudly.

Ms. Darbus: Student. I have an announcement about the callbacks. It has been postponed for next Monday. So to all who will be performing you have three days to prepare. Also the dance is 2 hours after the callbacks so you will have time to get ready for the dance. That is all.

Therese: Speaking of the dance I will be going with Ryan of course. How about you Ali?

Alex: I'm flying solo.

Sharpay: For now anyway

Therese: I have the perfect dress. I'm going to be that star of the dance. With my prince along with me.

Sharpay: Hear that Ryan you're a prince

Ryan: Yeah. We should go Therese.

Therese: Ok

They both left. Therese tried to kiss Ryan on the lips but he backed away.

Sharpay: Apparently if Ryan is the prince, Therese is the frog.

Alex: (giggles) So true.

_**Hey all! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. There's only a couple of chapters left maybe two or three.**__**Then it's all over. Thanks for reading and hopefully you give me reviews. Sorry for the chapter being so short. The other chapters will hopefully be longer.**_


	13. Dance II

Disclaimer: If you think I own them then you must be delusional.

**Shall We Dance**

By Scenekiddieshere

I was thinking,  
oh, I was thinking,  
how easy would it be to leave?  
shall we leave it at that?  
or pursue our dreams?

I'd run, but would you follow?  
I'm so scared to know the answer  
oh, and why?  
I'm not sure what the question is yet  
shall we pursue the answer?  
or leave it at that?

Let's believe  
believe in true love  
until the world comes crashing down  
then believe in second chances,  
second chances and forever.  
so.  
Shall we dance?

_March 24,2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_School was boring. I have no date for the dance. And Sharpay did something incredibly stupid or sweet (depends on how you see it).And while I'm mooning (wrong choice of words?) over Ryan he's too busy preparing to go to the dance with Therese. Could my life get anymore suckier? _

_Alexis" pathetic" Bolton _

**March 24, 2006**

**East High Hallway**

Alex was do busy looking inside her locker she didn't even notice Sharpay behind her.

Sharpay: (cries out) Hey Alex!

Alex: (screams and drops her books) Aaaaah! Geez Sharpay tell me before you do that (bends down to pick the books up).

Sharpay: Oh sorry. So did you get it yet?

Alex: Get what?

Sharpay: The tickets to the dance.

Alex: No I didn't. I'm thinking of not going.

Sharpay: You have to. Anyways I bought my ticket…and yours.

Alex: (surprised) What? Sharpay I told you I would buy the ticket myself.

Sharpay: Well I know you Alex. And you've never been to a school dance unless it's mandatory. Anyways you have to go.

Alex: (stubbornly) Who says I have to?

Sharpay: I bought the ticket. I spent my own money just for you. You owe me.

Alex: (sighs) Fine. I'll go but I won't enjoy it.

Sharpay: I know playing on your guilt would work.

Alex: (sighs) You know me too well.

Sharpay: Hey there's Troy and Gabby. Let's go say hi (approaches Tory and Gabriella). Hey you guys.

Troy: Hey Sharpay. Sis.

Alex: Troy. Gabby.

Gabriella: Hey guys. Have you bought the tickets for the dance?

Sharpay: Yeah

Alex: Yeah unfortunately.

Gabriella: So who are you going with Alex?

Alex: Rafael.

Sharpay: (surprised) Wait. Who's Rafael? How come I've never heard of him?

Troy: (shocked) Yeah who is he? Where is he?

Alex: Rafael is my imaginary boyfriend that I will be bringing to the dance.

Sharpay: (sarcastically) Hahahaha. You know that's not funny.

Alex: Really? I thought it was. So are you guys ready for the callbacks?

Gabriella:Yeah we practiced tons. Wo hopefully we both get the part.

Sharpay: The callbacks? I totally forgot! C'mon Alex (grabs Alex's arm)

Alex: What?

Sharpay: We have to find Ryan and practice for the callbacks.

Alex: But…

Troy: See you later!

Sharpay and Alex quickly looked for Ryan and at last found him in the Cafeteria with Therese.

Sharpay: (grabs Ryans hand) Ryan come on. We have to practice.

Ryan: Wait practice for what?

Sharpay: Callbacks?

Ryan: (thinks it over) Yeah.Ok. Sorry Therese but I gotta go.

Therese: (pouts) Wait can I come too?

Sharpay and Alex quickly glances at each other.

Sharpay; No. Sorry but you one of our competition and we practice privately.

Therese: (whines) Ryan!

Ryan: (uncomfortably) Sorry Therese but she's right.

Therese: (angrily) But why is Troy's sister coming? Huh?

Sharpay: (smiles ) Well that's because she's our pianist.

Therese: Fine! (storms off angrily).

Alex glances at the watch on her wrist.

Alex: Um..you guys sorry but I'm late for a class.

Sharpay: Ok let's meet at the music room at 12:15 bring your lunch.

Alex: K gotta go. Sorry about tihis.

Alex quickly runs off.

Sharpay: (to Ryan) Maybe you should go to?

Ryan: (confused) Why?

Sharpay: Your girlfriend?

Ryan: Oh yeah. Thanks (runs to Therese)

Sharpay is left alone staring at her brother.

Sharpay: (sighs) He's hopeless.

**Hey guys. So we are nearing the end. And Ryan and Therese's relationship doesn't seem to be working too well (Ryan's ignoring her and Therese whines a lot). Again I'm sorry for the update and yes this was a pointless chapter but what I wanted to show you was that Ryan and Therese are not working out too well. And well we will have to see how they're going to end up. Hope you guys review. And I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	14. Does he feel the same?

_**Can you see me**_

_**By lostinparadise**_

_**Can you see me  
right in front of your face  
hoping that you'd notice  
that your love is what i crave **_

I wonder if in your conscious  
you have me  
knowing that i love you  
yet ignore my bliss

Denying, Admitting  
crying, and dying  
inside is all you feel  
but you show me nothing

How can i explain to you  
what i really feel inside  
when you don't like me that way  
and always there by my side

I'm sorry but i can't hide anymore  
this pain that sticks with me  
it only gets at its worst  
I want you to love me.

But what can i do  
i can't change your mind  
tough love is what you say  
I'm going blind.

_March 25,2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Saturday. Two days until the callbacks and the dance. I got my dress already (courtesy of Sharpay) now all I need is a date but I know I won't have one so what's the point? Sharpay called me over at her house to practice for the callbacks. And she's acting really secretive lately. Something is happening and I'm pretty sure it's going to happen at the callbacks. _

_Alex_

**March 25, 2006**

**Sharpay's House**

Alex just arrived at Sharpay's House. She knocks on the door and Ryan opens it.

Ryan: Hey Alex. Come in.

Alex goes inside and follows Ryan upstairs. They go inside a room and Alex sees Sharpay sitting on the piano looking very impatient.

Sharpay: Finally where were you?

Alex: Sharpay I'm 10 minutes early.

Sharpay: (looks at the watch on the wall) Well I guess you are. Well' cmon lets practice (she grabs Alex by the hand and takes her to the piano)

Alex starts playing and Sharpay and Ryan start to sing. After 2 hours of practice the three went outside for a break (though Sharpay strongly disapproved but ended up giving in). They went outside and Sharpay went inside to grab a drink leaving Ryan and Alex on the backyard.

Ryan: So Lex how are you?

Alex: I'm good why?

Ryan: I haven't talked to you for awhile.

Alex: It's okay Ryan your busy with your girlfriend.

Ryan: (sighs) Yeah my girlfriend

Alex: what's wrong?

Ryan: Oh nothing. I better check on Sharpay and see why she's taking so long.

Alex: Ok

While Alex waits for Ryan and Sharpay she walks around the backyard and starts humming. After awhile she goes inside the mansion and sees a guitar. She takes it and take it outside and she starts to strum the guitar and starts playing a song.

Alex: _This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
I'm here if you want me, I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and aching, and tumbling and breaking _

Cause you don't see me _and you don't need me __and you don't love me the way __I wish you would, the way I know you could _

I dream a world where you understand  
I dream a million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand, but it _twists into smoke when I turn on the lights  
I'm speechless and faded, it's too complicated, is this __how the book ends, nothing but good friends _

Cause you don't see me and you don't need me _and you don't love me the way I wish you would _

This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met  
Is this the last chance I'll ever get  
I wish I was lonely, instead of just only crystal _and see-through and not enough to you _

Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and _you don't love me the way I wish you would Cause you don't see me and you don't need me and you __don't love me the way I wish you would, the way I know you could_

After singing her song she strums a few chords in the guitar and puts it down as she starts to remember how she and Ryan met.

_Flashback_

_Alex is 11 her hair has blue streaks and she's wearing a t-shirt and baggy pants as she carries her backpack. She looks for somewhere to sit and finds one.. A middle-aged woman comes in and asks them to pay attention._

_Woman: Good Morning Class. I believe we have a new student today. Will Alexis Bolton please come here and introduce yourself?_

_Alex slowly stands up and goes in front of the room while everyone stares at her. She smiles sheepishly and starts to introduce herself._

_Alex: Hi I'm Alexis Bolton but you can call me Alex._

_A girl raises her hand quickly._

_Girl: What kind of name is Alex? Isn't that a boys name?_

_The girls in the class nod their heads obviously agreeing to what the girl was saying._

_Alex: (uncomfortably) Well Alex is just a nickname. You can call me something else if you want._

_Girl: (snottily) Yeah whatever._

_Alex returns to her seat clearly uncomfortable that everyone is starting at her. After the class Alex quickly runs to her brother Troy who already seemed to be making a lot of friends._

_Alex: Troy?_

_Troy: Oh hey Alex. What's up?_

_Alex: I was kinda wondering if I could eat with you?_

_Troy: I'm eating with the guys if you want sure._

_Alex stares at the guys talking to her brother._

_Alex: No it's fine. I guess._

_She quickly leaves the room and bumps into somebody._

_Alex: I am so sorry(she turns to face the person and sees a boy wearing a green collared shirt and striking blue eyes)._

_Wow he's cute Alex thought._

_Boy: It's okay I'm Ryan. I saw you talking to Troy Bolton do you know him?_

_Alex: Yeah he's my brother. I'm Alexis you can call me Alex._

_Ryan: How bout Lexie? I've always like the name._

_Alex: Sure _

_Ryan: Do you wanna eat lunch with me and my sister?_

_Alex: (happily) Sure_

_Ryan: Great but I gotta warn you my sister isn't really well liked in the school._

_Alex: That's okay_

_The two went to the cafeteria/lunchroom and quickly bought something to eat. A blonde quickly waves Ryan over. Ryan went to her table with Alex following him._

_Ryan: Hey Sharpay._

_Sharpay: Hey Ryan. And you are?_

_Alex: I'm Alex._

_Sharpay: Isn't that a boy's name?_

_Alex: It's just a nickname_

_Ryan: Yeah you can call her Lexie if you want._

_Sharpay: I guess. Why is she here?_

_Ryan: She's a friend_

_Sharpay: (narrows her eyes at Alex and sighs) Come sit._

_Alex sits down._

_Sharpay: Let's start over I'm Sharpay (offers her hand to Alex)_

_Alex: Alexis Bolton_

_Sharpay: Bolton? Your related to Troy Bolton? _

_Alex: Yeah he's my brother._

_Sharpay: Really he's so cute. I think were going to be best friends Alex._

_Ryan smiles at Alex and she returns the smile._

What Alex didn't know was that Sharpay had hear the song she sang.

Sharpay: Alex?

Alex: Hey. Finally what took you so long?

Sharpay: I went to the bathroom. So are you okay?

Alex: Yeah why?

Sharpay: Cause you know the dance and Ryan

Alex: How many times do I have to tell you I'm over Ryan

Sharpay: and how many times do I have to tell you that I don't believe you.

Alex: (sighs) I guess I still like him a lot.

Unknown to Alex, Ryan was coming out of the mansion and heard what Alex said. He stood there for awhile and went back inside.

Alex: (looks at her watch) I gotta go Sharpay. I'll see you on Monday.

Sharpay: Remember the dance and callbacks are on Monday.

Alex: I will. Tell Ryan I said bye.

Alex leaves the mansion and heads over to a her dad's car that was waiting outside. While Sharpay went inside the house to see Ryan sitting on the couch.

Sharpay: So what did you hear?

Ryan: What?

Sharpay: You heard everything didn't you?

Ryan: I don't know what your talking about.

Sharpay: Ryan you're my twin I know you. And now you know how Alex feels about you. And if your smart you'll tell her that you feel the same way.

Ryan: I have a girlfriend .

Sharpay: Yeah but that doesn't mean you actually like Therese. Alex is perfect for you, you just haven't seen that yet.

Sharpay leaves the room and goes upstairs leaving Ryan sighing and laying on the couch.

**So here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it I actually just wrote it right now so sorry if it's a bad. Only 1 or 2 chapters left then this story will be all over. Thanks to the reviewers. You guys rock! Please tell me what you think!**


	15. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or it's characters I am simply borrowing them for my own personal pleasure. Other characters you do not recognize are my original characters.

**See Me, See Her**

**By Raychel**

**See me  
Love me  
Leave me  
Hate me **

See her  
You flirt  
See me  
I hurt

You date  
I'm alone  
my only possession:  
a disconnected phone

She leaves  
Emotions you lack,  
I still want to know  
why she stabbed me in the back?

See me,  
Want me.  
Leave you  
Set free.

**March 27,2006-Day of the Callbacks**

**20 minutes before the callbacks**

Every single students who were singing on the callbacks were busy practicing their songs either back stage or on stage. While Sharpay was animatedly talking with Ms.Darbus, Ryan and Therese were having a heated argument.

Ryan: Oh so when you were sticking your tongue down that guy's throat you were actually trying just giving him CPR?

Therese: C'mon it was a mistake Ryan. I care about you.

Ryan: (angrily) Yeah and in the last few weeks we've been together all you've ever done is insult my friends, brag about your popularity and show me off to all of your friends. We've never gone out on one proper date. I'm beginning to think all you really care about is your freaking popularity. How could I have been so stupid to date you? It's over Therese.

Ryan walks away from Therese who looks surprised and shocked. She looks around to see if anyone heard them but no one was looking at her. They were all too busy practicing. While Ryan broke up with Therese Sharpay was busily talking to Ms.Darbus.

Ms. Darbus: And are you sure about this Sharpay?

Sharpay: (nods her head) Yes I'm sure.

Ms.Darbus: You do know that once you do this you can't go back.

Sharpay: I know. But it's for a good cause.

Ms. Darbus: (sighs) If you say so. Now are you sure this girl is good?

Sharpay: Amazing. You're gonna love her.

Ms. Darbus: I trust your judgement.

Sharpay: Thank you Ms.Darbus.

Sharpay quickly turns around and leaves. She sees Troy and Gabriella talking and approached them.

Sharpay: (whispers) It's ready

Gabriella: Good. Now we just have to wait for the callbacks to start and Operation: Ryan and Alexis is a go.

Sharpay nods her head and leaves quickly looking for Ryan and Alex. While she left Troy turns around and stares at Gabriella amusingly.

Troy: So you guys are really going through with this?

Gabriella: Yeah every one needs someone Troy. It's just so happens that that someone for your sister is Ryan.

Troy: I guess I'm fine with it. Ryan 's cool.

Gabriella gives him a small smile and a quick peck on the lips before they started practicing againg. Meanwhile Sharpay finally saw Ryan and Alex waiting for her outside the auditorium. The two acted uncomfortable around each other and were avoiding aye contact.

Sharpay: So are you guys ready?

Alex: (gave a small hesitant smile) Yeah totally

Ryan: Can't wait

The seats were quickly filling up. Ryan, Sharpay, and Alex went backstage and while Alex was practicing her piano chords Ryan was busy exercising his vocals. He's surprised to see that his sister was not participating.

Ryan: Sharpay? Shouldn't we be doing our vocal exercises?

Sharpay: Yeah I already did it. Do it yourself.

Ryan: (shrugs) Okay (starts doing his vocal exercises again)

A few minutes later Ryan's vocal exercises were finished and the call back has started. Ms. Darbus came on stage and introduced the first singer whose name was Daniella Michael. She came on stage and sang Goodbye to You (by Michelle Branch). Applause could be heard but none too enthusiastic. After Daniella there was Mark Turner, who did a fairly decent job, then of course Therese, who hardly got any claps at all because she sang practically the whole song out of tune, and then there was Steven Carlson, who did a fairly good job, but overall there was no outstanding performances. Then of course it was Gabriella's and Troy's turn to sing. The two came on stage followed by Kelsi who was their piano player. The piano started playing and Troy started to sing.

Troy: _We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_  
Gabriella:_If we're trying  
So we're breaking free_

Troy: _You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
_  
Gabriella: _Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts_

Both: _But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
_  
Troy: _We're breakin' free_

Gabriella: _We're soarin'_

Troy: _Flyin' _

Both: _There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
_

Troy: _If we're trying  
_

Both: _Yeah, we're breaking free  
_

Troy: _Oh, we're breakin' free_

Gabriella: _Ohhhh_

Troy:  
_Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

Gabriella:  
_Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls_

Both: _Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
_  
Troy: _We're breakin' free_

Gabriella: _We're soarin'_

Troy: _Flyin' _

Both: _There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

Troy: _If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
_

Gabriella: _Ohhhh runnin'  
_

Troy: _Climbin'  
To get to that place_

Both: _To be all that we can be_

Troy: _Now's the time  
_

Both: _So we're breaking free_

Troy: _We're breaking free_

Gabriella: _Ohhh , yeah_

Troy: _More than hope  
More than faith_

Gabriella: _This is true  
This is fate  
And together_

Both: _We see it comin'_

Troy: _More than you  
More than me_

Gabriella: _Not a want, but a need_

Both:_ Both of us breakin' free_

Gabriella: _Soarin' _

Troy: _Flyin' _

Both: _There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying_

Troy: _Yeah we're breaking free_

Gabriella:  
_Breaking free  
Were runnin'_  
Troy:  
_Ohhhh, climbin'_

Both: _To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time_

Troy: _Now's the time_

Gabriella: _So we're breaking free  
_

Troy: _Ohhh, we're breaking free  
_

Gabriella: _Ohhhh_

Both: _You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

After the two finished their song a loud applause was heard from the crowd. Some whistling and some hoots. Everyone was cheering and Troy and Gabriella looked pleased when they cam backstage. Gabriella passed Sharpay and whispered a "Good Luck" and Sharpay gave her a brief nod. After the performance Ms. Darbus took the microscope and said a small introduction.

Ms. Darbus: Our next performance was supposed to be done by Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans but Sharpay decided to graciously give her position to Alexis Bolton. So now singing The Start of Something New it's Alexis Bolton and Ryan Evans.

Ms. Darbus quickly left the stage as the audience was busily waiting for the last performers to come out. But Ryan was shocked and so was Alex as they heard the news. The two slowly turned to Sharpay with bewilderment written across their face. Alex was the first one to speak up.

Alex: Sharpay what did you do?

Sharpay: Look Lex it's a god thing. You can sing I know you can sing.

Alex: Maybe yeah but not in front of a crowd. Never in front of a crowd.

Sharpay: Ryan can you just go out there and stall for a little while?

Ryan who was too speechless for words merely nodded and went on stage and started to stall the crowd with a few jokes while Sharpay was busily talking to Alex.

Alex: I can't do this Sharpay. I can't sing in front of people. Why do you think I sing alone?

Sharpay: Alex you have an awesome voice. Use it.

Alex: I can't okay? I…I just can't.

Sharpay: Do this for me okay? If you don't sing Therese is gonna get that part.

Alex: Sharpay…

Sharpay: Please…you have a talent. Please give it a try. Pretend that no one's there. It's just you in your room and you're playing the piano and singing.

Alex: (sighs) I…I…I'll try it. For Ryan and for you.

Sharpay: (smiles) Good now go out there and show Ryan what he's been missing out.

Alex gave Sharpay a small nervous smile as she went on stage. On stage Ryan was still stalling the crowd by telling them so lame jokes. As she entered quietly the whole auditiorium quieted and and waited for her to sit on the piano. Ryan stopped his jokes and walked up to the piano. She started playing and Ryan started to sing.

Ryan: _Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

It was Alex's turn to sing but she froze up and she ran back stage. Ryan ran after her and called out her name, "Alex stop"

Alex stopped running and turned around and faced Ryan. Ryan walked to her and started talking to her.

Ryan: Lex what's wrong?

Alex: (quietly) I…I…j…just can't do it Ryan okay? I can't sing in front of that many people. I've tried it once and believe me it was not pretty.

Ryan: (walks closer) Lex I know I've never heard you sing but I wanna listen. Just imagine that it's just us there singing. No one is watching us or criticizing us. It's just us. I know I haven't been a very good friend lately since I've been with Therese but I want you to know I'm still here. Whenever, whatever. You are my best friend and I do not want anything or anyone to change that. So please sing…not for the crowd, or for anyone else, sing for me?

Ryan offers her his hand and she slowly takes it. The two comes back on stage and Alex took a deep breathe, closed her eyes and started to play the piano while Ryan started to sing (**Alex has a microphone connected to the piano-just use your imagination).**

Ryan: _Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

Alex continues to play the piano and leans her head to the microphone and starts to sing.

Alex: _I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

Ryan is shocked to hear her voice and he smiles adoringly at her while he takes her hand and they get up and sing.

Both: _I know…_

The crowd starts clapping and whistling. On the back was Troy's and Alex's parents who were smiling and clapping along.

Alexis: _That something has changed_

Both:_ Never felt this way_

Alex: _And right here tonight_

Both: _This could be the…_

Both: _Start of something new_

Alex: _It feels so right  
_

Both: _To be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_  
_The start of something new_

Ryan: _Now who'd of ever thought that_

Both: _We'd both be here tonight…yeah_

Alex: _The world looks so much brighter  
_

Both: _With you by my side  
I know…that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it's for real  
This could be the_…

Both: _Start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Ryan: _I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_

Both: _I didn't know it before but now  
It's easy to see  
_

Both_: It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_It's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new _(starts to fade)_  
_

The two stops singing and the crowd cheers and claps at the performance. Ryan and Alex gives each other small smiles and Ryan was about to tell Alex something but Troy took her aside and talked to her.

Troy: Hey Alex. Wow I knew you were good but you were just…wow

Alex: (laughs) Thanks.

Troy: There's some people who want to talk to you (their parents starts walking towards her). I'll see you later.

Troy leaves leaving Alex alone with her two parents.

Mr. Bolton: Honey what you did out there…it was wonderful.

Alex: (softly) Thanks

Mrs. Bolton: Honey I know you feel like your father and I neglecting you because we favor your brother over you. But that is not true we love you both equally. But I guess we haven't been there for you for a long time now. It's just your brother he was so talented we got caught up in his talents and accomplishments and we forgot yours. You were always musically talented. Ever since you were little you would sing in front of us and you were eager to play different instruments. And you learned them all so fast. You were talented honey…extremely talented. And your father and I are sorry for not recognizing that until now. From now on your father and I will be spending more time with you and your brother. Like a real family.

Alex gives them a smile and a tear falls down her cheeks as her parents give her a small hug.

Mrs. Bolton: So I hear there's a School Dance. Don't want to be late for it. Want us to drive you home so you can change in your dress?

Alex: Yeah...Thanks

Alex who was soon joined by Troy quickly got in their parents car and drove off. A few minutes later the two came home and started getting ready for the dance. Alex went inside her room and took out her dress. It was a lovely shade of green and it fitted her perfectly. It was smooth and soft when she wore it. Alex did her hair and make up (a few tricks that Sharpay taught her) and when she looked in the mirror, what she saw amazed even her. Her hair was up and it showed her striking blue eyes. She wore very little makeup, a little lip gloss and blush but that was it, yet she looked completely gorgeous. She walked down the stairs and saw Troy, who was wearing a tux, looked surprised at what he saw.

Troy: Whoa Alex? Is that you?

Alex: Yeah

Troy: You look great

Alex: Thanks so do you. Are you going to Gabriella's?

Troy: Yeah. Dad's driving me over.

Alex: Cool I'll see ya later then.

Troy leaves as he and his father drove off to Gabriella's house. While Alex went to her mom's car and they drove off to the dance. The car stopped in front of the school and her mom rolled down the windows, "I'll pick you up at 9:35 honey. Have fun" and then drove off.

Alex took a deep breath and entered the dance. Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly looked at her. All the guys were drooling while the girls looked on in jealousy. She soon spotted Sharpay, who was wearing a strapless pink and black dress, then gave her a big grin and hig.

Sharpay: Alex whoa? You look awesome

Alex: So do you.

Sharpay gave her a big smile and dragged her over to the table where Zeke, Taylor, Kelsi, Jake, and Chad were sitting at. She pulled up a chair.

Alex: Kelsi are you wearing contacts?

Kelsi: Yeah I just got them. I decided to wear them today.

Alex: They look great. I never knew you had green eyes.

Kelsi: Thanks. You look really good.

Alex: Thanks. Um… do you guys know where Ryan is?

Sharpay: He's somewhere here. Just wait. I have to say Lex awesome performance.

Everyone nodded in agreement and complimented her on a job well done. Soon Troy and Gabriella had arrived and joined them. The group all went up to the dance, they invited Alex along who had refused. She sat there on the table and watched the couples, Zeke and Sharpay, Gabriella and Troy, Kelsi and Jake, and Taylor and Chad were swaying to the music playing on the background.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

Alex watched the couples dance feeling alone and left out. She was about to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and saw Ryan. He looked amazing when he wore a tux and even with his un-kept blonde hair. He gave her a small smile and asked her to the dance. She agreed and the two held hands and swayed to the music.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

The two danced closer and closer. Ryan was about to lean in for a kiss when Alex stopped.

Alex: What about Therese?

Ryan: I broke up with her before the call backs. And it looks like she moved on (he stared at Therese who was sitting on a guy's lap)

Alex: Oh so I guess we could kiss.

Ryan: I guess we could

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

Ryan leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then he leaned back down and gave her a soft and long kiss. They both pulled away and danced again.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

Alex felt a burst of joy flowing through her as she stared at Ryan who stared back at her. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

Alex: But why me? You could have anyone you want Ryan? Why me?

Ryan stared at her in silence and he whispered to her softly…

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

"Cause you leave me speechless"

**And it's done. Yes it is the end of the story. Thanks for every single review on this story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read it .You guys rock. Thanks again. Tell me what you think of the ending. And if you want to see what the girls and the guys wore for the dance go to my homepage to get the links. Thanks again for all the support. Who knows I might start another HSM fic.**


End file.
